Too good at goodbyes
by the-one-lonely
Summary: She's had enough and it's time to let him know. I hope you enjoy!


**I own nothing but the plot u.u Btw, English is not my first language so I must apologize for any future errors T.T .Otherwise, enjoy!**

You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think that I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before

"I thought we were done with this subject, come, they are waiting for us" Ron tried to grab my hand but I stepped back and shook my head.

"You were with her yesterday, weren't you?" I asked calmly, I was ready for this conversation. I had wanted it to be in a different occasion but I've been postponing it for too long. "Harry told me, you don't have to lie"

"He told you because he likes you, he's bitter you're with me instead of him" Ron replied "he's always getting what he wants and he can't have you"

"That's not it" I replied trying to calm him down "he's our friend Ron, do you remember that?"

"Hermione I did nothing with her" he said "Harry lied to you"

"Don't lie to me Ron, I'm not mad, I haven't been in a while" I sighed "I'm sorry though…"

I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt

3 months ago

" _Where were you?" I asked once he closed the door to our apartment. "I told you Harry was coming for dinner"_

" _I had too much work at the store, George's still sick and you know how Angelina gets" Ron hung his coat on the perch near the door before facing me._

" _You smell of whiskey, don't lie to me" he reeked of alcohol._

 _He sighed and sat down on our couch. He summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and took a long sip before answering. "It's that time of the year, I thought you would understand"_

" _Ron, of course I understand but, don't you think it would be better if you were here so I could console you?" I sighed "I'm your girlfriend, you know?"_

 _I looked at the ring on my left hand and sighed, my mother told me being engaged was going to really test our relationship, but this behavior was getting too old for my sake. I tried to take the bottle away from him, if he kept drinking he would be leaving again, like last week. He saw my intentions and grabbed the bottle even tighter._

" _I can handle myself, thank you very much" he complained standing up and pacing along the room._

" _I think you've had enough to drink, come, let's go take a shower and then to bed"_

" _Why can't you be more comprehensive?" he yelled once I tried to reach for his arm "I thought you would be more understanding since you couldn't get your parents memories"_

 _That was a low blow for me, I kept the tears from falling down my eyes but he knew he had hurt me._

But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way too good at goodbyes

" _What? Are you that insensitive?" he asked once he saw I was seemingly keeping my calm. "Well, guess what 'Mione, I'm human and I have feelings"_

" _You're the insensitive one Ronald, how could you even talk about my parents?" I let a sob escape and soon the tears started to flow. "You know how much I hurt every time I think about them"_

" _Doesn't seem like that to me" he took another sip from the bottle and walked to the door. "I'll go with Seamus to the pub, at least I have one friend that gets me"_

" _Ron…"_

 _I couldn't do anything to make him stop, again. It was the third time this month he had done the same thing. It always starts the same, we have a discussion, he gets angry, I tried to calm him and he just walks out. I don't know if we're going to get married at this point._

I know you're thinking I'm heartless  
I know you're thinking I'm cold  
I'm just protecting my innocence  
I'm just protecting my soul

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Hermione, I know you're angry but we've been in this situation before, we always pull through"

"You call walking out on me pulling through?" I complained "Ronald, we don't even talk after you come back" I took a deep breath and continued "you come home the next day and act as if nothing happened, I always try to talk about it but you always change the topic, I was a fool for letting it happen"

"Hermione, we've been together for three years, they're waiting for us" Ron tried to reason with me, but my mind was set "Parvati is walking to the altar right now, we don't have much time left, we can solve this after the wedding"

"No Ron, I can't" I said "I can't be with you anymore""

I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt

"You are the most precious thing to me" he said "we were going to get married, remember that?" he said "You can't do this, we belong together"

"We may have been good for each other once" I reminisced our best moments "but Ron, people change, you've changed, I've changed"

"Why can't we try again? Is it Harry?" he asked and I could see a he was becoming angrier.

"Harry has nothing to do with this, I don't love him like that" I answered. I was being honest, Harry was my dearest friend but our time had passed a long time ago, funny story, that was the first time Ron left me. "There's no one else" I told him "I'm just tired of you"

"But I'm not, you love me, I love you" he said "it's that simple"

"No it's not"

But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way too good at goodbyes

Last week

" _Are you ready for the wedding?" Ron asked; as usual, he had come too early in the morning and he acted like nothing had happened the night before. If this was going to be our married life, I didn't want it._

" _Everything's set, I just need to check with Ginny on the color of the bridesmaids' dresses" I replied "And you? When's the stag-party?"_

" _Next week, exactly one day before the wedding"_

" _Are you sure you all will be making it to the wedding in time?" I was concerned, sometimes they had too many drinks and the wedding was going to be in the morning._

" _Why can't you have more faith in me?" he was getting angry._

" _I'm just saying, last time you guys went on a stag-party, you barely made it to the wedding" I said "Parvati was angry at Seamus even after the honeymoon"_

" _I can handle my drink, thank you very much"_

" _Not this again Ronald, you can't keep ignoring the elephant in the room"_

" _What?"_

" _Last night you left angry because I told you our firewhiskey stash was depleting more rapidly than last month" I said "you left, again"_

" _I wanted some air, I didn't want to hurt you in case I got too angry" he complained "I was thinking of you? Are you still angry about that? I thought we were putting that behind us"_

" _How can I? You've been doing this every single time you get angry" I complained "You leave and don't come back 'till morning and act like nothing's happened" I said "Are you cynical? Are you not conscious of your actions?" I raised my voice "Flash news Ronald Weasley, you're not a child anymore, I'm not your mother"_

" _You sure sound like mine" he yelled "I just wanted to have a nice chat with you, but you don't seem to be on the right mindset for that, I'll visit Seamus, don't wait up"_

 _I saw him slamming the door and heard a loud 'crack' signaling his departure. I should be crying by now, but the truth is, this isn't the first time he had done this. To be honest, I don't think this will be the last time he does if we keep being together. It still hurts, watching him leave with no regret. I don't know if I can keep doing this._

'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true  
I'm way too good at goodbyes

"Why not?"

"Ronald, you are the most selfish, self-centered, childish and rudest person I've ever met" it felt good to say everything that's been on my mind, but I could see him hurting "but still, you were my friend first and I learned to live with that" I said "I love you, but I have to love myself more"

"Wait Hermione…"

"I'm going to be selfish now, I'll be doing the same thing you've done to me for the last four months" I took off my laced veil and put it on the table next to me. "I'm going to leave you now Ronald; I'm not mad about Lavender, I'm not going to lie, it hurts and I'm disappointed but I have to do this in order to move on" I smiled a bittersweet smile "I forgive you Ronald, but we don't stand a chance, I'm leaving because it's what's best for me"

And so, with my tearless face and my numbed heart I whisper a quick 'Take care' before disapparating.

 **So, yeah, I don't really like Ron and before you judge me, J.K. said they would be having marital problems and that she made a mistake by putting them together. I hope you enjoyed, take care! C:**


End file.
